Singing for you
by GlitterandSprinkles
Summary: Sabrina gets appointed to star and direct a singing concert  Puckbrina sorta songficy  Is that even a word  T because I can
1. Chapter 1

"Sabrina Grimm please can you make your may to the Principal's office" I stood up uncertainly and exited the class room.

Making my way down the almost empty corridors. I sat in the waiting room after telling the sectary I was here.

I just sat there daydreaming about puck "what" you are probably thinking but I have finally admitted to myself that I ,Sabrina Grimm is in love with the most obnoxious, annoying, green eyed, hot boy whose name is puck or the trickster King.

I sighed this month's girlfriend is Macie was the most popular apart from me. She looks like a model with her big green eyes and dirty blonde hair which is always perfect.

"Sabrina" I looked up and saw Snow white the Principle motion for me to come into her office.

"I need you to be the producer, director and to star in this year concert" snow starts "I have already asked your granny for release on chores ect…"

"Okay but what's the catch" I say cautiously. She looks at me nervously "Puck is co producer and he stars in it to" making it sound more like a question.

"All good' I hear myself say "as long as he stays second in command"


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay" I announce to the class "I need Puck, Rachel, Robert, Kay, Tom and Becky"

I take the curious group to the library "You lucky people have been chosen to perform in this year's singing concert" "all we have to do now is choose the songs"(**A/N** **Major hint there) **I continue trying not to laugh at their faces.

Altogether we are doing 25 songs.

"Puck you are co-leader so if I am away you are in charge". "We are having the tech team to do the lights ECT..." I inform them.

**5 weeks later**

"This is the last practice before the performance" I announce "Places"

"That was amazing" my voice full of pride "I want us to be that good on opening night so remember don't strain your voices but keep doing your vocal warm ups.

**The Night of the performance**

"And now I would like to welcome Sabrina Grimm who is the wonderful student who has provided our amazing entertainment for tonight"

I step on to the stage greeted by the ear ringing applause and I hadn't even started yet.

"Thank you so much for coming tonight on behalf of my team I would thank you for giving us a chance. First up tonight is Rachel singing Domino" I stepped of the stage and went back to my seat"

_Domino_

_I'm feeling sexy and free_

_Like glitter's raining on me_

_You like a shot of pure gold_

_I think I'm 'bout to explode_

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air_

_Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there_

_Don't you know...you spin me out of control_

_Ooh ooh ooh_

_We can do this all night_

_Damn this love is skin tight_

_Baby come on_

_Pull me like a bass drum_

_Sparkin' up a rhythm_

_Baby, come on!_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Rock my world until the sunlight_

_Make this dream the best I've ever known_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_Every second is a highlight_

_When we touch don't ever let me go_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_You got me losing my mind_

_My heart beats out of time_

_I'm seeing Hollywood stars_

_You strum me like a guitar_

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air_

_Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there_

_Don't you know...you spin me out of control_

_Ooh ooh ooh_

_We can do this all night_

_Damn this love is skin tight_

_Baby come on_

_Pull me like a bass drum_

_Sparkin' up a rhythm_

_Baby, come on!_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Rock my world until the sunlight_

_Make this dream the best I've ever known_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_Every second is a highlight_

_When we touch don't ever let me go_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right_

_Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight_

_Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right_

_Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight_

_Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right_

_Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight_

_Rock my world until the sunlight_

_Make this dream the best I've ever known_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_Every second is a highlight_

_When we touch don't ever let me go_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

"That was amazing" I whisper as she sits down and I get up to announce the next singer


	3. Chapter 3

"Next up is Robert singing Marry you by Bruno Mars" a round of applause fills the air as Robert confidently walk on to the stage.

"You're going to be brilliant" a soft voice behind me whispers. A small smile creeps on my face "Thanks Puck" I whisper back before focusing my attention on the stage.

Marry you

It's a beautiful night

We're looking for something dumb to do

Hey baby

I think I wanna marry you

Is it the look in your eyes

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares, baby

I think I wanna marry you

Well, I know this little chapel

On the boulevard we can go

No one will know

Oh, come on girl

Who cares if we're trashed

Got a pocket full of cash we can blow

Shots of patron

And it's on, girl

Don't say no, no, no, no, no

Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

And we'll go, go, go, go, go

If you're ready, like I'm ready

'Cause it's a beautiful night

We're looking for something dumb to do

Hey baby

I think I wanna marry you

Is it the look in your eyes

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares, baby

I think I wanna marry you

I'll go get a ring

Let the choir bells sing like

Ooh, so what ya wanna do?

Let's just run, girl

If we wake up and you

Wanna break up, that's cool

No, I won't blame you

It was fun, girl

Don't say no, no, no, no, no

Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

And we'll go, go, go, go, go

If you're ready, like I'm ready

'Cause it's a beautiful night

We're looking for something dumb to do

Hey baby

I think I wanna marry you

Is it the look in your eyes

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares, baby

I think I wanna marry you

Just say I do

Tell me right now, baby

Tell me right now, baby, baby

Just say I do

Tell me right now, baby

Tell me right now, baby, baby, oh

It's a beautiful night

We're looking for something dumb to do

Hey baby

I think I wanna marry you

Is it the look in your eyes

Or is it this dancing juice

Who cares, baby

I think I wanna marry you

Robert bowed and grinned like a manic as he made his way backstage. "Next I would like to welcome to the stage Kay singing with your love"

With your love

Da da da da dum dum da dum dum

Da da da da dum dum da dum dum

Da da da da dum dum da dum dum

Da da da da dum dum

[Cher Lloyd]

Baby u the best cuz u worked me out

I keep building walls up but u tear 'em down

I'm fighting I don't wanna like it but u know I like it

But u know I like it like it like it

Used to always think I was bullet proof

But u got an AK and ur blowing through

Explosive, u don't even know it, I want u to know it

I want u to know it know it know it

All of them other boys can walk away

They ain't even in the game

Cuz they know that u own it

U got this swag u got this attitude

Wanna hear u say my name

Cuz u got me

[Chorus]

Flying with ur love, shining with ur love, riding with ur love

I feel like I'm on top of the world with ur love

One hit with ur love can't quit with ur love so sick but so what

I feel like I'm on top of the world with ur love

[Cher Lloyd]

Everybody wants what I got with u

Cuz I'm standing on top with a killer view

Inspired feeling like a million, I'm one in a million

I'm one in a million million million

I ain't even here I'm in outer space

Like I'm venus ur mars in the milky way

It's crazy, what ur doing to me, how u do it to me

How u do it to me to me to me

All of them other boys can walk away

They ain't even in the game

Cuz they know that u own it

U got this swag u got this attitude

Wanna hear u say my name

Cuz u got me

[Chorus]

Flying with ur love, shining with ur love, riding with ur love

I feel like I'm on top of the world with ur love

One hit with ur love can't quit with ur love so sick but so what

I feel like I'm on top of the world with ur love

[Mike Posner]

U got it yea yea u got it

I could slow it down speed it up how u want it girl all night long

And I don't even care if u sing my songs wrong

1st date, 1st base, 2nd date, 2nd base

3rd date, ur looking at me funny, u got a hard shell but the middle's so yummy

Cuz u got me flying baby I'm shining baby I'm riding with ur love

One hit baby I can't quit baby I'm so sick but so what

Cuz u got me flying baby I'm shining baby I'm riding with ur love

One hit baby I can't quit baby I'm so sick but so what

[Chorus]

Flying with ur love, shining with ur love, riding with ur love

I feel like I'm on top of the world with ur love

One hit with ur love can't quit with ur love so sick but so what

I feel like I'm on top of the world with ur love

Da da da da dum dum da dum dum

Da da da da dum dum da dum dum

Da da da da dum dum da dum dum

Da da da da dum dum


	4. Chapter 4

**You all hate me but I have been busy.**

**I had a few reviews saying that their should be more action and speech ect...**

**So I hope this will do**

I shudder taking several deep breaths and gracefully walk on to the stage " Tonight I will be singing a couple of songs but to start of is A thousand years by

Christina Perry".

_Heart beats fast Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid_

_To fall_

**As I sing I think about how much it sounds like me when I think about puck, especially now I have admitted to myself that I love him **

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

**When I see puck it comforts me giving me confidence and hope that everything is going to be ****OK**

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a __Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a Thousand more_

**Slowly my gaze drifts to Puck who is sitting there watching me intently causing me to blush. Suddenly my gaze latches on to his.**_  
><em>

_Time stands still_

_Beauty I know he is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything_

_Take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath,Every hour has come to this_

**I laugh at this in my head I was diffidently not letting Moth have Puck or anyone else every girl at our school worships the ground he walk on **

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a Thousand more_

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a Thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_  
><em>I have died everyday<em>

_Waiting for you _

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a Thousand more_

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has broughtYour heart to me_

_I have loved you for a Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a Thousand more_

**For the rest of the song I keep my eyes latched on the Puck's hoping he would get my secret message**

When I finished and bowed the applause was deafening but I could still hear Pucks voice over it all

I sit down as the next singer goes up , Suddenly something warm grips my hand I look down and find it's Puck I give it a gentle squeeze before relaxing into

my chair.

**Did you like and a little bit of Puckabrina as well.**

**Please review**


End file.
